Don't Hate Me
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: Zero reached out and touched Kaname’s bite marks that were quickly fading away. Yuki didn’t even wince as his fingers brushed the punctured skin. “Even if you are a vampire, even if you are a pureblood, his sister, I can’t hate you.” ONESHOT


A/N: This is my idea about what should happen after the end of chapter 36. Tell me what you think about it. Thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, but if I did Zero would totally be my boyfriend.

* * *

Yuki stood outside Zero's door. She could sense his presence inside, but she couldn't bring herself to knock.

_"Zero…what are you thinking?"_

Taking a deep breath to steel herself she knocked twice. When she didn't hear any movement from inside, she knocked again. Finally, after waiting a moment, she opened the door. Zero was standing in front of his window bathed in moonlight. He was staring into the nothingness of the night, unmoving, not even acknowledging Yuki's presence.

"Zero?" Yuki whispered.

He still didn't move. Suddenly, Yuki felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. She could feel tears forming behind her eyes, but she didn't know why they were there. Slowly, she walked closer to Zero. When she was behind him she felt him stiffen.

"Zero?" she whispered again.

"I can't." he whispered hoarsely.

Yuki could see him beginning to shake and she resisted the urge to touch him. The tears behind her eyes were now flowing freely down her face. She ignored them completely.

"Can't what?"

Zero was trembling as he turned to face her. Yuki's eyes widened when she looked at him. He didn't look like the Zero she knew. The man standing before her wasn't just hurting; he was broken, crushed by the weight of his pain. His eyes were empty except for the anger and loss that were swirling in their depths. As Yuki watched the tears cascading down Zero's face, she felt her own heart break.

"I can't hate you."

Zero reached out and touched Kaname's bite marks that were quickly fading away. Yuki didn't even wince as his fingers brushed the punctured skin.

"Even if you are a vampire, even if you are a pureblood, his sister, I can't hate you."

Zero's hand fell back to his side. He looked down at the floor before he turned back around to stare out the window. Yuki couldn't move. Too many emotions were swelling within her that she was completely immobilized. She was in love with Kaname, her brother, her fiancé. She always had been, for as long as she could remember. However, lately, she had been feeling something for Zero as well. Ever since she swore to herself that she would stop Zero from falling to Level E, she had slowly fallen in love with him as well. He had to keep living, for as long as possible, no matter what the cost to her was. But, was it possible to love two men?

_"Yes, it is possible, when without either one of them I couldn't survive."_

Kaname had saved her life. If not for him she would have surely died in the snow that night so long ago. However, Zero saved her too. He gave her life meaning, purpose. He was the one she could talk to about anything, he was the one who knew all her secrets, and he was the one she gave her blood to willingly. He was her dearest friend and someone she would be lost without. How could she not love him? How could she not worry about him, even when she knew that she had no right to? The answer was simple, she couldn't. She could never stop loving him or worrying about him, and she certainly couldn't be without him.

"I'm glad, Zero. I'm glad that you can't hate me."

Slowly, Zero turned around to face her again. He was still crying, but the anger in his eyes was intense.

"I'm supposed to hate you! I'm supposed to hate all vampires! I swore I would kill them all, especially the purebloods. I'm supposed to hate you, Yuki, but I can't. I've told you before I could never hate you. How, then? How am I supposed to hate _any_ vampires when the one person I could never hate _is_ a vampire?!"

"I don't know, Zero." Yuki whispered.

Zero closed his eyes in frustration.

"That's just it, Yuki. You _don't_ know. You don't know anything."

"Then tell me!"

Yuki was nearly hysterical. She was sobbing now and trembling uncontrollably. Zero was also trembling, but he had stopped crying. He looked down again.

"You can't hate someone you love."

Yuki just stood there. What could she say? She put her hand gently on Zero's cheek and made him look her in the eye.

"Then don't hate me."

"You're a vampire."

"So are you, Zero. Even if you hate it, you still are. Why don't you try forgetting it? Forget what you are, forget what I am. Forget what anyone is. Just look at _who_ you are and _who_ I am. You've carried this hate for far too long, Zero. Let it go. It's not going to change anything. Just let it go."

"I don't think I can." Zero whispered.

"Yes you can. I can help you. I'll never leave you. I promised you I wouldn't."

"You should be with Kaname. That's where you belong."

Yuki shook her head. She was going to make him see where she belonged.

"Kaname and I have all the time in the world to be together. He will wait for me, I know he will. But you, Zero, you only have a short time. I won't abandon you to die alone. I promised that I would kill you when you lost all of your sanity, and I keep my promises. Where I belong is with you, because I love you."

Yuki leaned up and kissed Zero. She gripped his face to keep him from moving away, but she didn't have to. He wasn't going anywhere. He kissed her back firmly and held her tight. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Zero pulled back.

"Yuki…"

She put a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Don't argue with me. I've made up my mind."

"Kaname won't be happy."

"No, he won't, but, he'll understand. I think he knew that I loved you, even before I did. Besides, this isn't about him. This is about you, me, and our promises. You promised to protect me, and I promised to always be with you. That's all that matters."

Zero didn't know what to say because Yuki was right. He couldn't deny that he was happy. Yuki was his, for as long as he lived. He had never hoped for anything better. He hugged her close and just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. Suddenly, he felt her lick his neck. He could feel her warm breath and her fangs extending against his skin. He briefly thought about pulling away before she bit him, but he pushed the thought aside.

_"If it's for you, I can forget."_

Yuki sunk her fangs into Zero's neck and relished in the taste of his blood. It satisfied her even more than Kaname's had. As she continued to drink, Zero realized that he liked the feeling. The thought scared him at first, but he just accepted it. It felt good to be connected to Yuki this way, this intimately. No wonder she was always making him feed from her. He smirked when he came to the conclusion that she must have liked it as much as he had hated it. When Yuki had stopped drinking and was licking the extra from his neck he pulled back from her. She looked up at him and knew what he was thinking.

"I thought it was only fair, since you've been feeding from me for so long. Besides, it couldn't hurt to show you that it could be enjoyable."

Zero just shook his head.

"There are other things that are more enjoyable, Yuki."

He smirked down at her and she blushed at his meaning.

"Pervert…" she mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. This was my first Vampire Knight story, and I have to say I was rather pleased with it. I really like the ending. I think it's funny. Anyway, tell me what you think about it! 


End file.
